Broken Glass
by Strode
Summary: Era tão bom estar com May.


**Personagens não me pertencem e não lucro com isso. Infelizmente.**

**

* * *

**

Era gostoso estar com May.

Segurar sua mão era morno, não porque sua mão fosse quente (não era), mas porque dava a ele uma sensação engraçada no estômago, como o aconchego de enfiar os pés cansados em pantufas fofas. Como dar uma dentada em um brownie macio. Como apertar um cobertor fofo.

Abraçá-la era estonteante. Mil estrelinhas borravam a visão dele, pequenos planetas de açúcar dançavam em frente a seus olhos. Era ótimo. Como chocolate quente em uma xícara de marshmallow. Como soprar ar quente nas mãos quando está muito frio.

Observá-la era agradável. Como ouvir o canto dos passarinhos e apenas isso, cada barulho de asas e penas ecoando no silêncio. Ele a observava constantemente. "O que você tanto olha?" ela perguntaria em todas as vezes. "Olho o cheiro e o gosto da perfeição" ele respondera certa vez. Não se lembrava do que respondera das outras vezes, apenas dessa.

Fora a última vez que se falaram.

_"Eu gostaria de não ficar molhada depois de deitar na neve" May comentara depois de se levantar um dia. Ela fizera um anjo na neve._

_"Seu anjo tem a cabeça mais estranha que eu já vi, May" ele comentara só para irritá-la. Ela lhe deu língua._

_"É por causa do meu coque, seu chato!"_

_E então ele a pegara no colo e rodopiara até que o coque dela se desfizesse. Com os narizes se tocando, ele não demorou a beijá-la._

Beijá-la... ah, beijá-la era impossível de descrever. Como afundar em um mar de algodão. Como pular em uma piscina de caramelo. Como se deitar na cama mais confortável já fabricada depois de anos sem dormir.

Não, esqueça. Nada disso é bom o bastante para ser comparável.

_"Sou mais alta que você, agora!" ela exclamara depois de subir em uma caixa de sua garagem. Ele rira._

_"Mesmo com a caixa você só está uns dois centímetros mais alta que eu. Desça daí, baixinha"._

_"Eu não sou baixinha. Você é que é alto demais"_

_E ele rira outra vez, muito mais do que da primeira, porque May nunca havia visto o quanto ele realmente era alto._

Era tão fácil rir com ela. Ela era espontânea, simples, engraçada. Ela dava tapas no braço dele e lhe mostrava a língua mesmo sabendo que ele era um deus. Ela não agia diferente por isso.

_"Devolva!" ela gritara fingindo estar brava com ele, mas estava sorrindo. Ele apenas se virara para ela e balançara a fita de cabelo que tinha na mão._

_"Venha pegar!"_

_E eles pisaram em folhas secas e em mares de flores coloridas, correram sobre a grama verde do parque deserto. O céu estava laranja-fim-de-tarde._

_"Te peguei!" ela exclamara e caíra em cima dele, tomando-lhe a fita das mãos. Ela sabia que ele a tinha deixado ganhar, mas não fazia diferença._

_"Você está me esmagando, May. Saia daí" ele fingira sentir dor. Ela erguera uma sobrancelha._

_"Acaso está me chamando de gorda?"_

_"Claro que não. Apenas um pouco...pesada."_

_E ela lhe dera um dos tapas no braço. Eles riram._

Era tão bom estar com May, ele se lembrou saudoso. Como sentir tantas coisas ao mesmo tempo, que todas elas parecem uma só. Como um tornado de emoções.

_"Se eu comer mais um donut, eu não vou conseguir levantar para ir embora" ele comentara enquanto eles conversavam e comiam no pequeno café da cidade dela._

_"Mas eles estão tão bons!" ela replicara._

_E ele comera mais donuts, até que ela quisesse ir para casa._

Estar com May era como viver em um filme, onde os casais se divertem com uma música alegre de fundo, e os cortes e a fotografia do filme fazem tudo parecer perfeito. Como se espreguiçar de manhã. Como tudo o que era bom; uma xícara fumegante de sensações.

Uma xícara de porcelana.

Um dia, a xícara se quebrou e ele não fora capaz de juntar os cacos.

May era um caco. Era a asa da xícara, que voava por dimensões desconhecidas dentro de sua própria mente. Luke era um caco. Era a base da xícara, estava sempre com os pés muito colados ao chão.

E eu, ele pensou infeliz, sou o resto da xícara. O maior pedaço, o que deveria unir os outros dois, mas que não pode, porque a xícara se quebrou.

Ah, Hermes suspirou em sofrimento, como era bom estar com May.

* * *

.

Primeira Hermes x May. Se estiver ruim, sejam bonzinhos e mintam =)

R&R x3'

;**


End file.
